


The Shrink Fic Anxeit Edition

by IAmThe90sMom



Series: The Shrink Fics [1]
Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, Thomas Sanders References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmThe90sMom/pseuds/IAmThe90sMom
Summary: This was requested. You got a storm coming your way. Also triggers, no I'm not a jerk who doesn't put triggers. Also, i don't ship this, again, it was requested. Because I'm famous.





	The Shrink Fic Anxeit Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: Deciet, extremely detailed vore, Anxeit, mentions of violence, strong language, mentions of drugs because I have terrible humour, and mentions of throwing up. If you are sensitive to these topics, I suggests you don't read this fanfiction from hell. And without further adieu, let's start.  
> Also, notes at the bottom.

Virgil sat crisscrossed, listening to MCR. He had his eyes closed, slightly bobbing his head to the beats. He heard a 'whosh' sound, assuming it was one of the sides, he took his headphones off and looked up.

"What do ya w-" He cut himself off after seeing that it wasn't one of the sides. The person that whosed in his room smirked slightly. Showing his snake like fangs. 

"What do you want, Deciet?" The anxious side crossed his arms. Narrowing his eyes, he slightly took a step towards the snake man. If he had did, or even said something wrong, he won't be afraid to deck him. 

"Oh, that wasn't rude at all." Deciet chuckled. Virgil rolled his eyes, stepping even closer to the dark side. 

"What the hell do you want, dish man?" The snake man rolled his eyes at the name. He flicked his wrists, making Virgil's size shrink. 

The anxious side started to curse, his eyes widen and he looked around to make sure he wasn't on drugs. Soon, he was the size as a small pill. 

Deciet smiled, but that smile quickly turned into a frown when he saw Virgil 'Jimmy Netron's: gotta blast.' for it. He huffed, and began to chase the mini side. 

After a full five minutes of hitting heads, trying not to squish Virgil, knocking stuff over, and running into spider webs, Deciet finally managed to  capture Virgil. He panted, glaring at Virgil. 

Mean while, Virgil was upside down, hanging from his leg. He started to scream, and fail his arms, but Deciet only chuckled. To be honest, he would he amazing if stared for Alvin in Alvin  and the chickmunks. 

Deciet grinned, lifting Virgil up and opened his mouth. Virgil watched Deciet's jaw unhinge like an actul snake and started to squirm when he slowly was being lowered into the maw. 

When his body was gently placed on his tongue, Deciet's jaw snap shut. He cringed a little, not used to feeling of his food moving around. He titled his head, and gulped roughly. 

However, that swallow didn't work when he realized Virgil was squirming so much he didn't go down. Deceit frowned, and sloshed him around to make him exhausted. Almost moaning with disgust because this was borderline cannibalism. 

Finally, it felt like Virgil gave up, his body across Deciet's tongue, Deceit smiled with relief, lifting up his tongue to make Virgil's body slide towards his throat. Once he was there, Deceit gave a soft gulp, sending Virgil fully down. 

A wave of digust hit Deceit when he felt Virgil's body desent down his throat. He shivered, sighing sadly. 

"Well that certainly wasn't a bad idea." He said, before immediately put two fingers in his mouth to throw Virgil back up. And preparing for him to punch him for eating him alive.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is past its due date, and I'm sorry about that. I can explain.   
> I've been putting this off because I felt that, when I post it, the people who wanted it were going to be disappointed in me. And I hate disappointing people. Absolutely hate it. But I can't completely avoid that, can I?   
> Never the less, I'm sorry if you're disappointed in this one. And I understand why you are. It's just...disappointing to myself.  
> So now, I know I always say "I regret nothing." at the end of these things, but this time: I honestly regret everything.  
> Until next time, see ya later. Ms. Ani's out.


End file.
